Runners Story
by Fluidlogic
Summary: A girl runner has an adventure.


When you're fit and fast, running is the most exhilarating sport. The unspoken spiritual connections of other runners on the team enhance my run. My right toe leaves the ground; left foot stretches in front of me. The outside of my left heel makes ground contact. It starts to roll from heel to toe; my lungs push the used oxygen out of my body. Air rushing past my ears enhances the feeling of speed and power. Right knee bends lifting my foot starting it forward, arms swinging in opposite directions. Moving over my planted left foot the thigh muscle prepares for the push. Sweat fills my shirt as it drips off my face and neck. Lungs fill with fresh air as my left calf, thigh and butt push my body forward. The speed is effortless; I fly as my left foot leaves the ground and right stretches to meet it. My running partner and I are in sync our bodies moving together as we chat during the training run. The team picks up the pace as we enter the last mile of the run. We gauge our bodies and measure our effort for the last push. Running is not a sport of chance, there is no bounce of the ball or luck of the draw. The rewards are the direct result of hard effort and exact preparedness. The pace quickness the finish nears. For some every training run is a competition, others save it for race day. Both methods work for each unique individual. We push the last few 100 yards ending in a flourish. We walk with hands on our hips breathing in fresh air. Once it's over, the recovery takes hold. The universal feeling of accomplishment is clear on the smiles of all the faces. The captain pats the butt of each team member signifying a job well done.

I'm sitting with my team in the back yard of our team captain's house. We are enjoying cold watermelon and other fruits. Today's satisfying workout has everyone feeling upbeat and relaxed. The conference championships are on Saturday. After today the work-outs become runs of leisure, 5 miles Thursday and an optional 3 miles Friday. Most of us will skip Friday and spend time fucking our boyfriends or each other. The team Captain's brother finishes his run he is a freshman on the men's team. He sits down on the steps in front of us. I developed this crush on him somehow. He's cute, tall has an awesome six-pack, great runners legs and he is funny. He chats with us making us laugh at hid goofy faces and impressions. As, he is sitting. He shifts position and I notice right away he is exposed. I can see his balls and his penis, the other girls don't notice, only I do. I try to ignore it but I cannot take my eyes away. As they chat he sees me stare, he is showing me on purpose. He watches me look, look away then look back. He makes it move for me, it extends some then relaxes. I'm transfixed I look up at him, he looks away. I look back down and again it extends farther than relaxes. At this point I'm is getting hot. It's incredible that I'm the only one who sees it. Somehow I know this performance it for me. I look down again and this time it extends out of his shorts in full view. I look up at him and we share a stare for a full minute. He moves his head to the side then stands. He is erected as he turns and goes in the house.

I wait for a few minutes so as not to arouse suspicion. I then get up and go in the house with my pussy starting to drip. Walking through the house I search for him. Through the kitchen into the living room, down the hall to the bedrooms. The last room at the end of the hall, the door is half way closed. I push it open and he is standing facing away from me looking out the window completely nude. My eyes focus on his runners butt. Each cheek is a twin of the other. The crack in the middle runs straight down from the center of his back down between his legs. His feet are spread apart so I can see the bottom of his balls but no penis dangling there. His legs are thin and strong his hamstring and calf muscles big and firm. He has a thin runner's body his back arms and neck strong but relaxed. I close the door behind me and undress; I walk up behind him and run my hands down his back to his ass. I squeeze his cheeks them move my hands around front. Stroking his cock and tickling his balls he stiffens. As I kiss his neck and he turns around.

With his hands on my waist he pulls me towards him, I feel his cock push against me. Our lips meet in a soft full kiss, our tongues dance around each other. I feel my wetness lubricate the insides of my legs. Runners have great breath control the size of our lunges allows us to hold our breath a long time. So our kisses are long and passionate without have to come up for air. His stiffness pushes against my stomach dripping with anticipation. Reaching down my hand runs along the shaft to the head. I rub his cum over the head then reaching down under his hard cock I tickle his furry balls. He moans, reaching between my legs as I spread them for him. He tickles my clit and I moan in return. Walking me back to his bed and I lay on my back spreading my legs for him. Mounting me, I watch his cock approach my open pussy he slides in. Our thin but strong bodies match as he starts to fuck me. I watch his six-pack muscles flex as he pushes into me, he is so hard it's like a steel rod. His movement is effortless the only parts of our bodies touching are his cock and my pussy. This brings the intensity and all our attention to that one area. Male runners have incredible stamina. They can fuck for hours while the girl has orgasm after orgasm. I settle back a wait for the first one and it does not take long. My body tightens and I moan as I feel it explode inside me. He keeps the rhythm moving. He moves at the same speed and force bringing on the second then the third orgasm. I reach down and rub his balls to help him finish. His face and neck tighten his cock gets harder as his stomach muscles flex. He moans, pulls out and shoots his cum on my belly. I love watching guys do that it brings out their masculinity. It makes me feel like I had a part in his pleasure. He smiles and leans forward to kiss me. He uses his shirt to wipe the cum off me. I get dressed and head back to the gathering on the grass.


End file.
